Nightmare - One Shot
by Levy the Chibi
Summary: I roleplay Meredy and tumblr and was given four drabbles to do, which are listed at the top of the story. This is what i came up with :3 enjoy!


**_Death- My character's reaction to your character dying._**

**_Kiss- My character kisses yours. ( Be is accident or purpose. ) or vise versa. Specify._**

**_Lust- My character jumps on yours with sexual intentions. Or vise versa. Specify._**

**_Dream- My character wakes up in the middle of the night because of a dream with your character._**

—

"EVE!" She screamed out, running through the destroyed capital of Crocus. Acnologia had attacked, being lured there by Arcadios, in hopes of defeating him. The man's plan, however, had completely back fired and the entire city had been reduced to nothing but rubble. Meredy had been outside the city when Acnologia attacked and it only took a matter of seconds for the dragon of the apocalypse to level all the buildings. The pink haired girl had seen it all from the mountains and was in completely shock. Ultear kept her at bay until the danger was gone, at which point she ran into town to find her love. The girl tried to do a sensory link to find him, but the pain she felt was too great and she couldn't move so she had broken it. She arrived at the ruins of the inn where Blue Pegasus was staying and began to sift through the rubble, tears flowing down her face. As her nails began to chip and fall off from digging so much, she finally found him, covered in wounds and bleeding out. Meredy panted, unable to believe her eyes. She moved all the rubble out of the way before lifting his head.

"E-Eve…" She breathed as more tears fell. One fell on the man's face and he began to cough. '___He's alive!_' She thought and looked at him as his eyes opened. While alive, he wouldn't be for long and Meredy could tell. His eyes were hazed over and he was growing cold.

"Meredy….I'm sorry…to leave you behind…"

"Shh..don't speak. You're not dying on me." The girl said as she tried to stop the bleeding from the wound in his chest. The blonde moved his hand to hers and took hold of it.

"Meredy…I love you…" He looked at her as his hand moved from hers to the back of her neck. He slowly pulled her in for one last kiss. She kissed back, her tears rolling quickly as she felt the kiss break and his body falling limp. A look of horror appeared on her face and she screamed out his name, sobbing.

* * *

Meredy sat bolt up right, letting out a scream of terror. The figure that was laying beside her in bed let out a yell of surprise and subsequently fell out of bed, landing on the wooden floor with a groan. The girl was panting, covered in a cold sweat and with tears in her eyes as the other picked himself off the ground.

"Meredy…what was that about?" Eve groaned, rubbing the back of his head, but immediately shut up when he noticed his lover's condition. He quickly climbed back into bed and brought her into a tight hug. Meredy wrapped her arms around him, crying loudly as her hands tried to grip his back, not caring that there was no cloth for her to hold. She was wearing his pajama shirt after all.

"Princess, what happened?" He cooed, pulling away from the embrace to wipe away her tears. He could tell it was a nightmare and when she told him, he kissed her softly, cupping her cheek.

"I'm not going to die and leave you, Meredy. And that can't be true anyway. It has been 2 years since that time. Acnologia is gone." She sniffled and nodded,"Y-yeah…you're right." At that moment, she blushed and pressed her legs together, hoping her lover hadn't noticed. Too bad for her, he did and he knew exactly what it meant.

"Really? Right now?"

"I-I'm just really happy you're okay.." She huffed, looking away. The man chuckled,"Well, I don't see why we can't take care of that." He whispered softly in her ear before nibbling it gently.

Meredy let out a moan as his hands found the buttons on the shirt, pulling them apart. He moved down her neck, trailing kisses and making sure to leave hickeys on her neck. Her moans persisted as she laid back on the bed, letting her head land on the pillows with a soft '_pomf_'. Her hands gripped she sheets as he took her right nipple into his mouth, grinding his teeth just lightly. His hand snaked into her panties which was simple since she wasn't wearing pants. Eve's fingers slipped right into her and things got under way. Eve had originally planned for it to be just a quickie since he was very tired, but it turned into a passionate session of love. Meredy moaned out his name wildly as his hard member moved in and out of her. He was so good at this and she loved him so much. Eve pulled out his member before he could come and Meredy got up, sucking him quickly. He moaned her name as he came in her mouth, the girl swallowing it all. She panted, a pleased smile on her face. He smiled back, pulling her close after laying down.

"I love you, Meredy."

"I love you too, Eve." She whispered back before kissing him. He kissed back and with that, they fell asleep again.


End file.
